


The Vow

by sailortwilightt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feels, Full of Feels, I APOLOGIZE, I didn't need to do this, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous feels, Movie crossover, Regular Life AU, Romance, Sobbing, Truly sobbing, because i am trash, but yet here I am, domestic AU, for the feels, for the heartbreak, for the love, no one asked for this, the vow - Freeform, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortwilightt/pseuds/sailortwilightt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a once in a lifetime love find a second chance?</p><p>A Miraculous Crossover with The Vow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Do you ever sit down, looking at your significant other and ever wonder what would you life be without them? Waking up without them by your side, living life by yourself? Without their smile, their captivating beauty. Without their humor and fights.

Sure, we could possibly imagine life it out them while you're dating, it would be like the "old days". But what about when you've married and started a life with that other person? Often times more than others, we don't. Why? Simply because it's too painful a scenario to imagine and put oneself into.

To have your significant other ripped away is like ripping the other half of you as well. The loss of a partner is the loss of a piece of you that is practically irreplaceable.

Sometimes, you don't appreciate the things you have until you've lost them. But can a once in a lifetime love find a second chance?


	2. Chapter 2

"Marinette Agreste." The blue haired woman looked away from the mannequin before her, pins in her pursed lips. She turned her gaze to the blond man leaning against the door frame, a pen to his lips. The woman brought her hand to her mouth, letting the pins fall into her hand before putting them into a pin cushion. She turned to the man before her, who was her with almost sultry eyes.

"Mr. Agreste." She crossed her arms and leaned against her sewing table. The man gave a smirk and pushed off the door frame, walking across the room to her.

"You know, my students call me Mr. Agreste, but you... you can call me Adrien." He stopped before her their faces inches apart.

"Oh my, Adrien? A student with the professor? Scandalous." She draped her arms around his shoulders and they laughed, before sharing a long kiss.

"You realize what time it is, my love?" He asked, after breaking from their passionate kiss. She hummed, fixing her husband's tie and the handmade sweater vest she had made for him herself.

"Time to go home if you're here." He nodded, fixing some hair behind his wife's ear.

"Let's go home Bugaboo."

 

Life always takes a turn for the better when you least expect it. Several years ago, Adrien Agreste was a bachelor model, living life dreadfully under his father's roof.

"You should really get out more often." His friend Nino, told him one day. Adrien sighed, fixing his sunglasses as he tried to remain anonymous at the bakery they were sitting outside of.

"I can't. Don't you see how often the paparazzi try to fucking catch me." Adrien slouched in the chair he sat in while Nino chuckled.

"You're never going to go anywhere in life if you don't go out and fight the monarchy. What was it you wanted to be? A physics teacher?" Nino asked.

"Yeah, but I'm probably not going to make it happen."

"With that attitude, you definitely won't be getting anywhere." The server came with a tray, two steaming cups of coffee and one croissant.

"Marinette's right, you won't get nowhere like that." Adrien glanced up at the server through his sunglasses, having to take a double glance. She was a beautiful young lady with dark blue, midnight hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She only spared him a glance, before looking at Nino with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again Nino. How is the DJ business going?" She asked.

"It's going great actually. Alya scored me this big gig down at this festival the uni is having, so I'm hoping to get more recognition."

"That's great to hear! Leave it to Alya to be the one up to date with the current city events." Nino chuckled, taking a sip out of his coffee.

"How about you, how are the fashion things going?" She let out a little sigh.

"It's going kind of hard actually, I'm trying to get an internship with this huge guy, you know, to get my designs out there, but it's a big fight apparently."

"Why is that?" She shrugged.

"Apparently this guy I'm trying to apply for, he's the best person to apply for, because he's really out there right now. But the fight is only because he has this really hot son this a model or something." Nino glanced over at the blond who choked on his coffee on the other side of the table.

"What's the name of this guy anyway?" Nino asked, a small smirk on his face. The girl looked over at Adrien worriedly, before looking back at Nino.

"Agreste, I think." Nino let out a chuckle and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I'll be." Nino said, glancing over at his friend. "Oh man, where are my manners? Marinette, this is Adrien, Adrien Agreste. Adrien, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette turned to the blond, her eyes wide.

"Y-You're Gabriel Agreste's son?" Adrien avoided eye contact, shushing her.

"Unfortunately." Nino chuckled.

"Lighten up bro, it will get better trust me."

 

In the worst situations, it's hard to believe any optimism that comes your way. You tend to always see the negative side of things, never trying to make it any better, just sitting down and letting it happen.

"Adrien." Adrien was in his bedroom, practically doing nothing as his assistant came into his room. "I'm sure you've heard that your father is looking for an intern." He let out a sigh.

"I heard, and unfortunately, not through you. I learned this through another source." His mind flashed back to the girl from the bakery and her soft smile and crystalline blue eyes.

"Well, at least you've been informed of the information. Your father has numbered it down to a couple students. In order to get chosen, they have to come up with a unique design to be accepted as your father's intern. You will be the judge, your father having the ultimate last decision." Adrien sighed.

"What's the design?"

"Bowler hats? What the hell kind of decision is that?" Marinette was banging her forehead into her table, her best friend Alya sitting beside her with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you can think of something. It's not too hard for someone like Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You're a genius honey! I'm sure you can come up with something!" She looked at her best friend who was looking into her phone, smiling happily.

"Talking to Nino aren't you?" Marinette asked. Alya smiled and nodded, putting her phone down momentarily on the table.

"I don't know Mari." She shrugged slightly. "I like him. He's just so..." A smile crossed her face and Marinette smiled as well. She knew that her friend had met the one person of her life.

"What about you and Nathanaël, Mari?" Marinette looked down at her sketches, shrugging slightly.

"I love him, but... I don't know. We had gotten into a fight recently and he's refusing to talk to me at the moment. He claims that I'm trying to get this internship because I want to get close to the guy's hot model son, but literally, I'm not even interested. I'm not engaged for no reason." Alya scoffed.

"He's so easily jealous. Have you even seen the guy? The model son?" Marinette began shaking her head but snapped her fingers as she remembered.

"Actually, I met him! The other day." Alya gasped.

"No way, so is he actually hot?" She asked.

"I mean, he's a model, so he is handsome but... Even if he wasn't the son of the guy I'm trying to intern for, I would still apply. But yeah, he showed up at the bakery with Nino the other day." Alya looked surprised.

"What? Nino knows him?"

"Apparently." Alya picked up her phone and she began texting away, Marinette excusing herself to get something to snack on downstairs. Once she got downstairs, her small spotted dog Tikki, running to her feet and barking happily. Marinette picked up the small dog, letting her lick her face as she laughed. "You're so adorable. This is why I love dogs."

 

Life has a funny way of mixing things together. You never know what it will throw at you, throwing you a curve ball in the weirdest ways possible.

"So, as of today, you're going to be Gabriel Agreste's intern. You will be coming in every other day, working on your designs with him. I am Nathalie Sancoeur, the Agreste's personal assistant. Your model will be Adrien Agreste, Gabriel's son. Clothes and accessories will be made to his measurements, so I have provided those here." A young lady was provided with a folder full of information, on the cover of the folder, was a sticky note with Adrien Agreste's body measurements. "Please excuse me for a moment." Nathalie disappeared out of the meeting room and came back with a blond following behind her.

"Adrien, this is your father's new intern, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The blond was uninterested when he entered the room, but once he heard the familiar name, his interest was piqued.

"It's you." Marinette nodded, simply offering her hand to him. According to him, he had been sneaking off to visit her bakery weekly with Nino, pretending not to notice her, vice versa.

"Yes, it's me." He took her hand, surprised by how soft it was and gave it a firm shake.

"You made the pigeon feathered bowler hat? The one with the golden embroidery?" She nodded, holding her folder with both hands.

"Yes, that was me."

"I'm allergic to birds. I couldn't stop sneezing." Marinette hummed, unfazed.

"Bummer. Don't wear it anymore." Adrien couldn't help the little smirk that rose to his lips.

"Thank you Nathalie, I'll start working with her immediately." The assistant nodded and left the meeting room, leaving the two of them alone.

"What are the odds that I would see you again?" He asked, leaning against the wall. Marinette chuckled, leaning on the table.

"We both live in Paris and you've been visiting my parent's bakery 'inconspicuously' for the past couple weeks." She crossed her arms, giving a little smirk. "It is such a small world after all."

"You know, I've been banned from going to your parents' bakery." She arched an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, your assistant?"

"'I'm getting fat'." Marinette scoffed, putting her folder on the table and going to him. She grabbed the baggy ends of his shirt and pulled it to the sides, making it fit tight against his torso.

"Getting fat? No honey, you're barely getting meat on those bones." Adrien looked down at her with a teasing smile.

"Trying to say that I'm a skeleton?" She looked up at him with a chuckle.

"No, you just need to eat a little more. My parents began asking for you." He was surprised. "What, you're a weekly customer and they're not as idiotic as the paparazzi are." He let out a chuckle and Marinette let go of his shirt, flattening out the wrinkles she made and stepped back to lean against the table again.

"So tell me, what's the baker's daughter doing in fashion design?" Marinette picked at her nails, letting out a sigh.

"Well, being a baker's daughter wasn't right for me. Prince Charming never showed so I decided to step up my game a notch." Adrien smirked, noticing the silver band around her ring finger. His smirk died down a little.

"It seems like you've found him now though." Marinette looked down at the ring before her and quickly brought her hand down, hiding her banded hand behind her.

"You could say that." She looked away. "Things aren't... Things aren't going the way we planned at the moment. Honestly, I'm surprised this ring is still on my finger." She brought her hand back out, looking down at the silver band with a chuckle.

"What seems to be the problem?" Adrien asked thoughtfully. She let out a sigh, hesitating on telling a complete stranger her marital issues.

"Do you remember when you first showed at my parents' bakery with Nino and he asked how my fashion design things were going? That everyone was fighting to intern under Gabriel because of- well, you? Well, that's come to be the issue." Marinette drags a hand down her face. "Basically, my fiancée thinks I'm doing it to get closer to you, when it's just to get the opportunity of a lifetime by working with your father." Adrien nodded, feeling slightly guilty at the fact that he was unintentionally the one causing their troubles. But the feeling didn't last too long.

"So, you don't think I'm the least bit attractive?" Marinette deadpanned.

"Is that all you took from everything?" Adrien chuckled.

 

You never really know you needed something until you have it in front of you.

She was beautiful. She usually wore her hair in pigtails and every once in a while, she changed her hairstyle, and Adrien wouldn't miss it.

"Nathanaël..." She let out a sigh as she was working on sewing a piece of fabric together, on the phone with her fiancée. Adrien was sitting at the other end of the table, watching silently. He was her model after all. "You know why I haven't been around... Well, what am I supposed to do? Give up on this internship that's going to eventually give me good money? ... Shit! No, no, I pricked my finger, not you... Nathanaël, wait, Nathanaël-!" The call ended and Marinette let out a long sigh, tossing her phone across the table.

Adrien watched as she continued sewing the material, pricking her fingers several times and cursing, until blood finally dripped and tears streamed from her eyes. Adrien stood as Marinette's shoulders shook, looking at the drop of blood grow bigger and bigger on her index finger. Adrien grabbed a nearby tissue and took her finger, startling her and dabbing it gently.

"Being upset isn't an excuse to purposely hurt yourself." He spoke quietly. Her blue eyes looked lighter than usual, the water in her eyes catching the light. "Marinette, I'm no expert in relationships but... I don't think this is healthy relationship for you. You seem like such a wonderful, happy girl but whenever he calls, your demeanor changes into something dull." Marinette remained silent, only looking at the finger that the blood was slowly disappearing on.

"I just... I don't know what to do." Her voice cracked and Adrien had accidentally pushed her over the edge. Months' worth of stress suddenly crushed her, the well of emotions overflowing. Adrien let out a quiet sigh, wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her shoulder comfortably. "It's just... so hard..." Adrien shushed her gently.

"Shh, it's okay." She wrapped her shake your arms around him, clutching his shirt as if her life depended on it.

 

It's strange, really. You don't know ow much you want to protect someone until you see it hurt before you.

Adrien was standing on a small podium, Marinette double checking some measurements to fix a design she was working on.

"Half way or whole?" She asked herself.

"Halfway. Gives a casual look." He answered her. She fixed the fabric, folding in before placing her arm through it and nodded with a hum.

"You're right." She took her fabric with her, leaving his side and going back to the sewing table. She was sweating, running back and forth from the sewing table and him. She wiped some sweat rolling down the side of her face, before running back to Adrien.

Adrien watched as she tried the fabric on him, looking at Marinette's facial features. The way she stuck her tongue out when she tried to figure her stitches or hems right, her long lashes and her beautiful blue eyes. On the top arch of her cheekbone, something caught his attention, a deep purple hue that was peeking through.

"Marinette?" She only hummed in response, her mouth holding the fabric. He tried to raise his arm to her face, but she quickly slapped his hand and straightened his arm. "Are you wearing make up?" She noticeably froze, her eyes widening.

"No, I'm not." Marinette quietly turned away and undid her hair, letting it lose around her shoulders and covering the area. Adrien got off the podium and turned her around, putting her hair behind her ear. He grabbed a tissue on the table and gently rubbed the makeup away, revealing a bruise on her cheek.

"Did... Did someone hit you?" Marinette avoided his gaze.

"I got hit by a door." She muttered.

"Marinette." He cupped her other cheek and made her look at him. Tears stung Marinette's eyes, but she tried to fight them. "Who hit you?" He asked sternly.

"My... My fiancée." She spoke quietly. Something burned inside Adrien, something along the lines of rage, lividness. He wanted to do nothing more than beat the living shit out of the human being that would ever lay a hand on such a beautiful woman. And Marinette certainly didn't deserve any asshole that hurt her.

Adrien couldn't speak after she revealed this to him, only bringing her into his arms. "Take me to him." Marinette was confused.

"W-What?"

"Take me to him."

"B-But Adrien-"

"If you don't take me to him, I will follow you. I don't care how creepy that sounds right now, I need to talk to that man."

And Marinette didn't deny him any further. Adrien and Marinette finished for the day, Marinette taking Adrien to Nathanaël's place. When they arrived, Nathanaël had just headed outside, glad to see Marinette back. However, when he saw the male step out of the car shortly after she did, all happiness disappeared without a trace.

"Marinette? Who the hell is this?" The red-headed boy gave Adrien a glare, looking him over before turning to glare at Marinette for an answer. The girl cowered, unable to answer. Nathanaël closed the space in between them, grabbing her arm firmly, yanking her close to him. The action alone pissed Adrien off even more, that crossed the space between himself and the couple with a couple strides, before landing a punch to Nathanaël's jaw. Marinette gasped and Nathanaël let her go, stepping back with a groan as he held his jaw.

"So I guess it's safe to assume that you're sleeping with her huh?" Nathanaël chuckled darkly and a fight broke out between the two boys, Marinette crying, begging for the two of them to stop.

 

Life sure does have a crazy way of bringing in new people into it.

"Do you have someone that can pay your bail?" Adrien was in holding, at the police station. A neighbor had called the authorities and got the two of them arrested. Adrien was now cursing himself, dreading the thought of having to call Nathalie to come and get him.

"Adrien Dupain-Cheng?" The blond looked up from his cell bench, looking curiously at the officer. "Your bail has been paid. You're good to go." Outside of the station was a blue eyed beauty.

"You paid my bail?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to get wrapped up in this. I didn't... I had a feeling you wouldn't want to get your father involved in this. Or the media. I hope you didn't mind." Adrien couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Marinette. And I don't apologize regarding what I did. That asshole deserved it." Marinette rubbed her arm, nodding.

"I... I agree, I guess." She mumbled.

"You don't hate me, do you? For messing things up between your fiancée and-"

"Ex-fiancée." Marinette held out her hand, showing off the newly single hand with a soft smile.

 

How do you know when change has come about your life? Whenever you catch yourself smiling for no reason, thinking about specific person more often, even though you just saw them.

Marinette started to devote more time at the Agreste residence, working with Adrien a lot more. With an abusive ex-fiancée out of the way, there was nothing to stop the two of them from getting to know each other more.

"So, tell me Adrien, if you weren't a model, what would you be?" Adrien shushed Marinette and she flinched, not having to have said the "model" word out loud. The two were sitting at a frozen yogurt shop, Marinette's treat Adrien, a secret from Nathalie.

"A teacher." He looked around sheepishly and Marinette was awed.

"A teacher? What kind?"

"Physics." Marinette frowned.

"Oh." He looked at her, chuckling at her reaction.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that I hate physics." Adrien gave an astonished laugh.

"Why is that?"

"It was my worst subject in high school, I don't know how I passed." She laughed.

Adrien and Marinette would always go out weekly, secretly going to a place that Adrien knew very well Nathalie would hate. They enjoyed each other's company, Marinette being a ray of sunshine to Adrien's dull life, while Adrien was practically Marinette's knight in shining armor.

"You two should date." Alya said. They were all gathered at Marinette's parents' bakery, indulging in some fresh pastries.

"Yeah, you two would make a really good couple." Nino added. Both Marinette and Adrien stammered for words or blushed, leaving the other two laughing.

"W-Well, why don't you two date hmm? All I used to see is you talk and talk about Nino." Alya smirked.

"We are dating. So why don't you two get a move on?"

 

Several months passed before Adrien could actually make a move, but he left subtle hints. New fabrics, clothes for Tikki, flowers at her doorstep, taken upstairs by her parents.

It was one particular slow, rainy day that the Dupain-Cheng's received an unusual visitor at their bakery.

"Adrien? You're soaking wet, what happened?" Marinette's mother was quick to let him in, her father going to grab Marinette upstairs.

"I... I wasn't having a particularly good day at home, so I walked out. Is Marinette home?" Adrien asked, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Yes, Tom is getting her, she's upstairs."

"Adrien?" He looked up to the sound of her voice. She hurried down the stairs after her father gave her some towels, rushing to wrap Adrien in them. "Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing out in this rain? Papa, do you have some clothes Adrien can borrow? He needs a shower before he gets sick." He nodded and went back upstairs.

"I'll prepare something warm for him to eat." Marinette's mother said as he was ushered upstairs by Marinette.

Adrien was given some spare clothing and was let into Marinette's bedroom bathroom, taking a long, hot shower. Once he was done, he came out in just a towel wrapped around his waist. Marinette stood, going to him before smacking his shoulder.

"What were you thinking? Going out with the weather like to? Are you trying to catch pneumonia? Seriously Adrien Agreste, you drive me up a wall." She grabbed another towel and draped it over his head, ruffling his hair with it.

"I wasn't thinking. All I knew is that I wanted to see you." He looked down at her and Marinette looked up at him with a sigh.

"My only day off and you decide to do something reckless Adrien. Get dressed." She gave him his clothes before turning on her television to check the news.

"Are you going to let me change or what?" He asked as he took the towel off his head. Marinette scoffed.

"I've seen you with the only layer of clothes that stops you from being naked Adrien, no modesty exists between us." Adrien smirked, getting dressed. After getting dressed, he went over to Marinette, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"Anything about me?"

"Nope." She shut the television off and stood, turning to Adrien. "Hungry?"

Adrien was welcomed by the Dupain-Cheng's, the family warmth being something he's never experienced before. There was warm, nutritious food, with conversation, laughs and smiles. Marinette was smiling, talking with her mother when a loud crack of thunder echoed in the skies, they all jumped. Marinette's father stepped away from the dining room table, going to the living room to look at the television.

"Oh no, it looks like the weather is getting worse..." Marinette mumbled, looking out the window and looking back at Adrien. "I think it's safe if you spent the night." She said and Marinette's mother giggled.

"Why don't you stay forever?" Marinette blushed, snapping to look at her mom.

"Mom!" Adrien chuckled and her father joined them again.

"Marinette is right though. It's best if you spend the night. I would prefer you staying here than for you to go walk back home or have one of us take you." Adrien nodded.

"Thank you for letting me under your roof." They nodded.

"You don't have to leave either."

"Oh my god, mom!" Marinette was flushed red, her parents and Adrien laughing at her.

"Marinette, are you awake?" Adrien was laying in chaise of Marinette's bedroom, looking up at the high ceiling. There were designs strewn everywhere in her bedroom, some leading up to her bedroom that was on another story. He could hear movement up in her bed before he heard a soft voice.

"Yes Adrien?" There was silence before Adrien replied.

"I'm cold."

"Well then, come here." Adrien smirked and he went up the stairs, seeing her sitting up in her bed, her blankets open for him. "You're such a wuss. Afraid of a little rain?" Adrien chuckled.

"Maybe. What are you gonna do about it?" Marinette laughed.

"You're like a cat."

"Purr-haps." He rolled his 'r' and slipped into her bed, pulling her blanket over him. Marinette's bed was small, fit for one person, a tight squeeze for two, but they didn't mind, Marinette laying on Adrien's arm, their bodies barely pressed together as they mingled in each other's warmth.

"Unbelievable. What would the gossip magazines say if they saw us like this? With your shitty cat puns?" Adrien hummed, moving some hair out of her face and looking down at her moonlit face.

"'Who is she? Baby Agreste's sudden new girlfriend' or 'Local girl calls hot model a shitty cat pun guy'. Either or, you prefer." Marinette giggled.

"You know, I'm liking the ring of calling you the shitty cat pun guy." Adrien chuckled. "But... Baby Agreste's sudden new girlfriend sounds good too." Adrien couldn't help the smile that grew on his face and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

It was the start of a new chapter of life. A ray of sunshine pierced the gray clouds, bringing out the blue skies with the fluffy white clouds, yet there was one dark cumulonimbus cloud that tried to possess the skies.

"Adrien, I forbid you from moving in with that girl."

"Father, you can't forbid me from doing anything anymore. I'm not some fifteen year old child that you can control anymore. Both Marinette and I are adults and we want to start a new life, and we aren't going to allow you to stop us." Adrien and Marinette were facing Gabriel Agreste, a man whom although Marinette worked for, only met with once.

"If you leave this household, I'm cutting off every single company you work for."

"Pardon me, but you act like Adrien is some amateur who doesn't know what he's doing." Marinette spoke up.

"It is because he doesn't know what he's-"

"I beg to differ, Mr. Agreste." Marinette interjected. "I've spent the past year with Adrien and I'll let you know that Adrien is a bright young man who has the potential to go places. But because of you, you anchoring him down, he hasn't been able to do anything. Have you ever once asked your son what it is he wanted? Or have you been so selfish that you never asked your son what he wants?" Gabriel banged his fist on the table.

"You little tramp-"

"You do not talk to Marinette like that, father!" Adrien shouted. "We're leaving and that's final. Let's go Marinette."

"Don't ever show your face around here ever again. You're no son of mine." Gabriel seethed.

"It's not like you were a great father figure either." Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette's waist and after gathering a few of Adrien's things, they were able to leave and never look back.

 

A brand new fresh page, with nothing getting in the way. It was the start of a new life, in a new place, just the two of us. I thought it was going to be happy forever, nothing ever getting in the way. It was Marinette and I against the world.

"Hey my silly kitty. I know you're probably in your final class right now, but I wanted to call you any way to let you know that I got off a little early from work today. Don't forget that there's a gala we have to attend right after you finish school tomorrow, so don't schedule anything!" She sighs happily. "I miss you. I felt like I haven't seen you in such a long time. Whenever you get home, we're not going to go out, we're going to stay home, watch movies and have a little... Us time." She let out a laugh. "It's raining outside, so do be careful when you get out of school. I love you Adrien." She smooched the phone, said her goodbye and hung up.

And that was the last time that I heard from my Marinette Agreste.


	3. Chapter 3

Get used to the idea Marinette. I mean, come on, look at yourselves. You’re living in the same house, the same room, the same bed. One of these days Mari, get ready.” Alya leaned into her palm, shaking her cappuccino in her hand and looking across the table at Marinette with a smirk. 

“J-Just because we sleep together doesn’t mean anything!” Alya rolled her eyes. 

“And just because you have matching tattoos and have casual sex together means nothing too.” She mocked the same tone of voice, making Marinette tsk and pout, looking towards another direction. 

“I just don’t think I’m ready for commitment.” Marinette mumbled. 

“Who makes Adrien’s appointments?” 

“I do.” 

“Who is on top of everyone’s schedule and makes sure everything gets completed?” 

“I do.” 

“Who was the one who signed Adrien up for professional development and teaching certification courses?” 

“I did.” Alya reached her hand over to Marinette’s, a smile on her lips. 

“That’s commitment honey.” 

Commitment was something Marinette was very well afraid of, yet when it came to living with Adrien Agreste, it didn't seem to be a problem. She knew his schedule like the back of her hand whenever they were secretly dating behind Gabriel Agreste’s back, and now she was the one in charge of his routine. 

But tying the knot? The thought ate her alive. Committing to always be at his side was no problem, but what about his father? What about the publicity? Not that she cared much about the publicity anyways, but would Gabriel try and taint their image? Or Marinette’s? Marinette trembled at the thought. 

“Just don’t worry about it, okay? The day will come, everything will be sunshine and sparkles. Trust me.” 

And the day did come. It was chilly fall evening and the lights of the Parisian skylights illuminated the sky. They were walking hand in hand, Adrien making small talk about future plans and whatnot, when they stopped in front of the tower, looking up at it. The moon was full and shining bright, illuminating them in a warm glow. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The city of love.” Marinette hummed. Adrien gave her hand a little squeeze, making her look to him. However he wasn’t standing, he was kneeled, holding her hand to his lips. 

“The night isn’t as beautiful as you.” Marinette gasped, bringing her other hand to her lips. Adrien reached into his pockets and pulled out a small, black velvet box, opening it to reveal a small band with three small diamonds embedded inside. “I never knew I would fall in love so hard with someone and… you’re someone I don’t want to let go. You’re the person I see myself spending the rest of my life with, so Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?” Tears burned in Marinette’s eyes as she looked down. 

“Ohmygosh, Adrien.” She blubbered, quickly nodding. Adrien smiled and took the ring out of its box and onto her shaking hand.  She squealed happily as he stood, tackling him with a hug and many kisses as she cried happily.  “I love you so much.” She said between sobs. Adrien held her tightly, smiling to the point his cheeks hurt. 

“I love you too, soon to be Mrs. Agreste.” 

A couple months later, the wedding was held. It was small, nothing too grand in contrast of the huge Agreste name. It was only among friends and family, Alya being the one and only reporter who was allowed in, taking pictures for the two of them and for her news journal as well. 

Marinette’s dress was her mother’s dress, an A-line slim fitting, v-neck dress that Marinette added tiers to the tail and laced sleeves. Her hair was looped and curled into a beautiful updo, with some midnight blue locks curling down her shoulder. 

Adrien was wearing a tuxedo with a light pink tie, Marinette’s favorite color. He was nervous, standing at the altar, waiting for his bride to be. His palms were sweaty and clammy, rubbing them on his pants as he heard a chuckle behind him. 

“What’s wrong dude? Why are you so nervous?” Nino asked. “It’s not like Mari is gonna ditch you at the altar or anything.” Nino gave Adrien a reassuring nudge and Sabine giggled quietly across them. Nino and Adrien continued the small talk until the organ started to play, signaling Marinette’s entrance. 

“My little girl is growing up so fast..” Tom held his daughter’s hand lovingly, his voice cracking as tears threatened to fall. 

“Oh Papa, don’t start crying or you’ll make me cry.” Her voice wavered and her dad made a small joke to ease the mood. The music began to play and that was Tom’s cue to begin walking his daughter down the aisle. 

When she came through the doorway of the small chapel, Adrien’s heart dropped to his stomach. The sun shone through the windows, illuminating her like an angel. A flush worked up his neck as he stared at her, unbelieving that his soon to be wife was an actual angel. 

Whenever Tom relinquished his daughter’s hand to Adrien, he was speechless. Marinette fidgeted under his eyes, smiling softly. 

“Hi. Cat got your tongue?” A smirk played on her lips and Adrien’s lips twitched into an amused smile. 

“I would say an angel has them.” She giggled and the ceremony began. 

Throughout the words of the priest and the flashes of Alya’s camera, Adrien couldn’t stop stealing glances at Marinette. All he wanted to do was to sweep her up and douse her in kisses and run. 

“Adrien?” His mind snapped back to the elderly man before him. “You may say your vows.” 

“Oh.” He reached into his tuxedo jacket, pulling out a trifold pamphlet that was folded in half. He straightened  and Marinette chuckled quietly. “All those days chasing down a daydream, all those years, living in a blur. All that time, never truly seeing things, the way they were. Now you’re here, blinking in the sunlight, if you’re here, it’s crystal clear, I’m where I’m meant to go.” Nino leaned towards Alya. 

“Is that… Tangled?” Nino whispered and Alya shrugged, rolling her eyes with a smirk. 

“Those Disney nerds.” Alya chuckled. 

“Marinette, you’ve brought color into my greyscale world and I vow to love you and protect you to the world’s end. I vow to support you in your yellow times, your red and blue, and all the other spectrum of colors you supply. I love you Marinette.” Marinette’s cheeks were in pain from smiling so much and her eyes burned with tears that wanted to be shed. She blinked back her tears and looked at the pamphlet where Adrien’s vows were written on. 

“Is this a menu from Mama and Papa’s bakery?” She asked, her voice trembling. Adrien flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck with a chuckle. 

“Yeah.” Marinette giggled and she turned to Alya, who handed her a folded pamphlet too. Adrien smiled as she unfolded the paper. 

“Is that?” Marinette looked up at him sheepishly, nodding. Adrien chuckled and he nodded, motioning her to begin. She looked down at her paper and cleared her throat. 

“Adrien, I’ve spent so much time with you, I feel like I’ve know you through and through. But this is a new step in our relationship and I vow to know you even more, love you even harder. I vow to love all sides of you, every part of you fiercely in this once in a lifetime love.” Alya choked on a sob and Tom was quietly crying in his wife’s arms. “It warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different, now that I see you.” 

“Adrien, do you accept Marinette to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, to hold and to cherish until love do you part?” 

“I do.” 

“Marinette, do you accept Adrien as your lawfully wedded husband? To love, to support and cherish until death do you part?” 

“I do.” 

“You may exchange rings.” Nino came up holding a pillow with the two rings, Marinette and Adrien each taking one of the rings. Marinette placed her left hand in his right, his left hand slipping the ring onto her slim finger. Marinette slipped a band onto his smooth finger and held each other’s hand. “With the power vested in me, I now declare you his and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” 

Their kiss was everything but chaste and Alya had to clear her throat to get them stop mooching off each other’s face. Marinette had a small blush on her cheek and Adrien simply smiled, pressing a kiss into her temple. 

The reception was something small that the Dupain-Cheng’s organized in Le Grand Paris party room, with a help of Marlena, Alya’s mother, helped with the menu. Nino offered to DJ and Alya was the photographer. It was close family friends of the Dupain-Cheng’s and some close school friends of Adrien and Marinette. 

“So, what are you going to do for your honeymoon?” Alya asked with her wiggling eyebrows. 

“Oh, we’re probably going to stay-“ 

“We’re going to tour all of Europe for a week. Sunday through Sunday, don’t bother contacting us.” Adrien interrupted. Alya smiled, looking at the two of them amused. 

“You’re staying home, aren’t you?” Nino asked. 

“We just wanted to be home, away from the media and from the shows and whatnot.” Marinette shrugged. 

“I completely get you. Especially with the two of you being married now, Marinette’s work is probably going to go through an influx because of the Agreste name.” Alya took a swig of wine. “I’m already stressed out for you Marinette.” 

“Gee, thanks mom.” Marinette teased and Alya responded with a smile and another gulp of wine. “But if they want Adrien, they have to go through me, so..” She shrugged. 

“Isn’t my wife just amazing?” Adrien draped his arms around her shoulders and peppered kisses along her temple and forehead. 

○○○ 

“Fuck your shit, Max! I told you I needed help with this mission, you’re supposed to be on my side… What the hell is with that snipe! Oh my god, you’re dead to me Max, dead!” Adrien watched amusingly as his wife went from laying down casually to sitting up, hunched over the remote as she threw obscenities at the television and the headset. “Ha! Payback!” He went around the couch and sat beside her, eliciting a gasp from her as she turned to him. 

“Having fun?” Marinette took her headset off and went to hug Adrien. Adrien chuckled, knowing exactly what was the problem with his wife. 

“Max is being an incessant ass who isn’t helping me with my mission.” She said it loudly enough that the headset could pick it up. They both could hear a laugh from the headset and Adrien could hear her pouting. 

“Do you want me to help you?” He asked and she looked up at him with bright eyes. 

“Will you really?” She asked and he nodded. 

“I need to do that piece too so we can do it together.” She jumped happily in the sofa, kissing him on his cheek. 

“Okay, okay, go I’ll wait for you.” Adrien chuckled at her excitement, standing and going into was Marinette called the “playroom”, where they would usually go for competitive gaming and whatnot. 

Adrien joined Marinette’s fire team, although he spawned in a completely different area that she was in. He quietly and silently sleuthed his way through the map, until he saw her gamer tag. A smirk grew on his lips as he became invisible and he shot some of the enemies surrounding her, hearing Marinette’s audible hiss from the other room. 

He continued to do so, remaining invisible until he began to hear Marinette raging. His chuckles slipped out of his lips. 

“Adrien Agreste!” He heard her yell his name and his laughs grew harder as he watched her storm into the room, looming over the couch. “You are so dead to me.” Adrien clutched his sides, hurting from laughter. This made Marinette furious and she jumped over the couch, tackling Adrien. 

“I hardly doubt so.” Adrien was quick to flip their positions through his chuckles, looking down at his gamer fury wife who was beating as his chest. 

“Dead, Adrien, I no longer love you.” She huffed and Adrien rose an eyebrow, a smirk that Marinette knew all too well on her husband. 

“Oh? You don’t love me anymore? Well I guess I’ll just file for a divorce.” Adrien let out a sigh, standing and looked out the window, running a hand through his hair. Marinette bit her lower lip – he knew that doing exactly that, rubbing his hand through his hair with that far away look sent shivers down her spine and a heat to coil into her belly. 

“W-Wait, hold on…” Marinette’s voice faltered as Adrien let out another sigh and looked down at his shoes. 

“I guess it was fun while it lasted right? I’m sorry I wasn’t a good a husband for you.” He looked at her with a tear jerking expression that made her sink as he began to turn away. 

“Adrien, no! Please don’t divorce me.” Marinette went to hug his back and he shook his head, turning in her arms. 

“I’ve made my choice. I’ll go back to being a bachelor and I won’t be able to do this-“ he leaned into her lips, placing a firm, yet warm kiss on her lips. “Or this.” He moved her hair behind her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her neck, sponging gentle kisses on her nape and collarbone. “Or this.” He wrapped his arms around her waist as he whispered to her, pressing her up against his body. 

“A-Adrien.” She stammered, a blush settling on her cheeks. He knew exactly how to get to her and she knew she was playing into his hands, but she couldn’t help it. 

“I won’t call you my queen anymore.” He said in a low whisper. 

“Please stay.” She begged softly. Adrien cupped her cheek and she leaned in, Adrien leaning close to Marinette’s lips as a smile played onto his. 

“I thought you’d see it my way.” He teased softly. 

“You sly cat.” Marinette murmured before pressing herself into Adrien. 

Their honeymoon was spent relaxing at home, enjoying the time they had with each other. Sunday to Sunday, the two spent it to the hip almost, rarely going out to risk getting caught by photographers. 

Alya did a wonderful job at printing pictures and slipping the news journal she writes for under our door days following the wedding. The Agreste name was on the front cover, Adrien leaning Marinette into a French dip, the two showing dazzling smiles on the front cover. 

“You sure you don’t want to model? You’re a beautiful woman, Marinette.” 

“Do you want to spend less time with your wife, Adrien?” He chuckled and he pressed a kiss into her temple. 

“Of course not.” She smiled, curling her fingers into his hair. He leaned into her touch, flipping through Alya’s magazine. 

“I’ll be your model but that’s it.” 

“Good, I don’t know what I would do if you actually wanted to be a model.” Marinette let out a chuckle. 

“So you can also put me on that protein diet? No thank you.” Adrien kept flipping until he reached the pages of their wedding. 

“Alya did great, didn’t she?” Adrien nodded, chuckling. 

“Alya says that they’ve been looking for us throughout Europe and haven’t been able to spot us all week.” Marinette giggled. 

“Alya is my best friend, she wouldn’t rat us out.” The doorbell rang and the two jump, startled. “B-But that doesn’t mean she won’t drop by to say hi.” Adrien gave her a serious look that turned playful and he motioned her to the door. 

Marinette welcomed in both Alya and Nino, Adrien making them cups of coffee. They four sat around the dining room table, taking small sips out of their coffees while Alya took one big gulp before putting her mug down with a sigh. 

“What scoop do you have for us today?” Marinette asked. 

“You will never know who called me for an interview.” She added a pause as everyone but Nino looked at her questionably. “Daddy Agreste.” 

“I told you to stop calling him that.” Marinette sighed.  

“About the wedding?” Adrien asked and Alya nodded. 

“Yep.” 

“And what did he say?” Adrien asked. Marinette wasn’t surprised that Adrien had taken curiosity into Alya’s interview. Gabriel Agreste had it out for them ever since ‘Marinette took his son away from him’. 

“That he was not happy and that he didn’t approve of the relationship. He said that whenever he first met Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he felt like she had other intentions but he let those slide due to her great skill. ‘If I had know that she was going to turn her back on me and take my son away from me, I would have never let her in in the first place’.” Alya imitated his dead tone and Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah because like everyone else, I was only interested in his son.” 

“He tried to dirty Mari’s name? To stoop so low.” Adrien muttered. 

“He also said if he could strip the Agreste name from you, he would but since he can’t, he simply said that he isn’t associated with you in any way and that you’re another competitor.” Marinette stood up and went into another room, before coming back with her laptop, setting it in front of her and Adrien, before turning it to the other two. 

“But that doesn’t stop them from booking him.” Marinette said with a proud huff. 

“Holy shit.” Nino exclaimed. 

“How did you get these people to email you?” Marinette smirked with a shrug. 

“I changed the business card Nathalie was given out. She didn’t notice the change, but probably did now.” Adrien looked over at her.

“When did you do this?” She shrugged slightly. 

“A week or two before we moved out. I had a feeling that this was going to be an issue with your father, so I just took an initiative.” Adrien stared at her, awed. 

“How did you even know?” 

“A women’s intuition is scary bro.” Nino patted Adrien’s shoulder reassuringly. “I learned the hard way.” Alya chuckled, earning a concerned look from Adrien. 

○○○ 

“Bugaboo, I'm home!” Adrien called as he shrugged his coat off. 

“I'm in the kitchen!” Marinette called. He put his jacket on the coat rack and put his shoes in the shoe rack, heading towards the kitchen. Her back was to him and he couldn’t help but admire her. 

Her beautiful hourglass figure and the way some hair slipped out from her high bun while she cooked. He noticed something different about her, her hips looked a little widened and her hair was more radiant than usual. 

Either way, she looked like a goddess to him and he couldn't keep his hands off of her, pressing himself into her back and kissing temple. 

“How’s my beautiful wife doing tonight?” Adrien asked lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned back into him, indulging his warmth. 

“A little tired but I’m doing better now that you’re here, honey.” She moved away slightly from him and they shared a sweet peck, Adrien detaching himself from her back so she could continue cooking. 

Marinette was wrists deep into a pie, flour on the bridge of her nose. Adrien smiled as she told him about her day, watching how every word rolled off her tongue, how her delicate hands kneaded and pressed the filling into the pie, wiping her hands clean on her apron. 

“Mind opening the stove, mon minou?” He nodded and opened the stove as she came close. She placed the pie within the stove and Adrien closed the door, Marinette setting the time. “How about you, how was your day sweetie?” She looked up at him with a smile. 

“Midterms are coming so the kids are studying hard.” Adrien loosened his tie slightly. “Everyone is booking me for physics tutoring and it’s tiring.” He tilted his head to the side, rubbing the back of his neck. Her eyes flitted to his, batting invitingly. 

“I can fix that.” 

It was a couple weeks after Adrien got his name teaching certifications that Marinette came running excitedly from their office and latched onto Adrien’s side one night as he cooked dinner. 

“Mari?” He chuckled, looking down at her as she rubbed her face into his side. “What’s the matter?” He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder while he stirred dinner. She jumped giddily, looking up at him. 

“The school contacted you Adrien! They sent an email! You’re hired!” Her voice was decibels higher with excitement as Adrien had to turn the stove off to pick her up in his arms and spin with her. 

It was like a dream come true for Adrien, a dream he thought would never come true until he met Marinette. She had helped him apply for different local schools, leaving the high school they both attended  (surprisingly) at the end. And it was their old high school that contacted them. 

“Can you believe it? In a few short weeks, I’m going to be a physics teacher at our high school. It’s like-“ 

“Your dream come true.” 

“Right alongside you.” 

○○○ 

It’s heartbreaking to get a distressed call from your family about the love of your life. 

Sirens blared, everything was blurred, everything was muted, lungs were compressed and breathing was constricted. 

The smells of antiseptic and rubber burned Adrien’s lungs as he rushed into the emergency room, waiting room. Sabine had her face in her hands, sobbing while Tom tried to comfort her. Nino was standing, watching as Alya paced back and forth in front of him, her hands to her mouth. 

When the doors opened, everyone looked at Adrien as he rushed to them. “What happened, where is she?” 

“I-It’s was a horrible accident… Some hit her side a-and there was a lot of blood, a-and…” Alya was trembling as she recounted the details. 

“We don’t know the extent of her injuries.” Nino muttered as he held Alya under his chin. 

“For the family of Marinette Agreste?” A woman came out of another set of doors, everyone looking at her and Adrien rushed to her. “I'm Dr. Desjardins, the doctor taking care of Marinette.” 

“How is Marinette, how's my wife?” Adrien demanded. She looked downcast, letting out a sigh. 

“She's in surgery right now.” 

“Surgery? What were all her injuries?” 

“Head trauma, a couple broken ribs, several cuts on her arm due to shattered glass and severe blood loss..” Her voice trailed off and she looked at Adrien and the rest of them. “Were you aware of your wife’s condition?” Adrien blinked. 

“Condition? What condition?” Adrien asked. Dr. Desjardins nodded, understanding the situation. 

“Mr. Agreste, Marinette Agreste was pregnant.” Gasps were heard from Sabine and Alya. 

“‘Was pregnant’?” Adrien repeated. Dr. Desjardins nodded. 

“The force of the accident caused the baby to miscarriage. She was only a few weeks along, roughly eight weeks. That was the source of blood loss. I’m sorry for your loss.” She spoke quietly, bowing her head. “We are currently stabilizing her and we will come find you when she’s in a room.” Dr. Desjardins excused herself, leaving them in the wake of her news. 

“She was pregnant?” Alya asked, Adrien turning to her. “Did you know?” 

“I didn’t.” Adrien replied dryly. 

“We were going to be grandparents…” Sabine sobbed harder, Tom finding it harder to console his wife through his own tears. 

It was a drowning sort of sensation. He could feel his blood draining, his lungs losing oxygen. Adrien felt helpless, hopeless. 

Adrien could have prevented this accident. If he had insisted for her to stay home. If he had insisted that there was too much snow and ice outside. If he had disregarded how hard-headed and stubborn she was. 

Because now, he was on the brink of losing his life.


	4. Chapter 4

"We've kept her in a comatose state whole the swelling of her brain lessens. Lessen the pain for her in this state." 

Bandages, bags of fluids, beeping machines, wires, cords, tapes, masks and the lingering smell of death. Everything seemed worse than it was and maybe it was worse than it looked.  

The two were standing at the end of Marinette's bed, where she laid dressed in a robe, had bandages over her half her head and had many wires and tubes attached to her. Her midnight blue hair was let loose and surrounded her like a halo.  

"A coma?" Adrien repeated, broken.  

"It was induced via medication. We can wake her up once her injuries heal. Her head trauma has caused inflammation and the comatose state will help to alleviate the pressure. The surgery went well and she should be recovering soon." 

"Should be?" Adrien looked over at the doctor as she sighed.  

"The surgery went well however... we don't know if she sustained any psychological damage."  

"What?" 

"We can't know for sure if she will be completely okay once she wakes. She may have a mild form of amnesia or she may wake up completely normal. Nothing is for certain here, Mr. Agreste and we will not until she wakes." Adrien looked over at his comatose wife. "Although she's in a comatose state, she can still hear and feel. The sensations may be dulled down and she may not recognize, but she is aware. I'll let you have some time alone with her." Doctor Desjardins left, leaving Adrien standing alone at the foot of Marinette's bed.  

He slowly walked to her, cautious as if he was afraid to wake her. Her cheeks were sunken and her eyelids were dark. Her lips were chapped and she looked pale, compared to his hand that came forward to move some hair from her eyes.  

"My fallen angel." A burn had risen to Adrien's eyes as he took a seat in the chair provided at the side of the bed. Her hand laid palm down on the bed as he picked it up, cold to the touch. He rubbed his thumbs gently over the back of her hand, careful not to touch the IV line in her skin. Slowly, Adrien rose her hand to his face, burying the stiff fingers through his golden hair.  

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal that has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine..." Through burning tears, Adrien looked to his still sick wife. "What once was... mine."

○○○ 

"Mr. Agreste, we can never thank you enough for coming to see the children." He smiled at the nurse who followed him towards the lobby.  

"It's no problem. If I can bring a smile to the faces of the sick children, it brings a smile to mine." Adrien waved a goodbye, going down one of the other hallways of the hospital floor, leaving the nurses swooning.  

"Bless his heart." One of the nurses said. 

"His wife must be so lucky." 

"Even though she's still comatose, he comes to see her everyday." 

"I'm surprised he even answered that parent's call though. He just went up to the little girl's bedside and started playing for her." 

"You would think that the Agreste's are so uptight because of who they are with fame and whatnot-" 

"But he's such a sweetheart." 

Adrien didn't mean to make a usual thing, but seeing the smile on the children's face made something warm grow inside him. Hope. 

A light of hope in the depressing place. Hope that Marinette is going to wake up soon and that everything will return to normal. 

"Hey Bugaboo, sorry I'm late. The science department had a teacher conference and then I went to go play for the kids today too. I wish you could see the way their faces light up when I play, it's adorable." He pulled up his chair to her bedside. "How are you doing today?" He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on her temple. 

Marinette was warmer today. She looked a little more alive today, her lips were more plump and pink, her cheeks slightly flushed. 

"Winter vacation is just around the corner and I'll be able to spend more of the day with you." He took her hand and let his thumb stroke the back of her hand. "Our winter clothesline is out and some agencies were trying to reach out to me despite them knowing about your accident. Some people just don't know when to quit, huh?" Adrien let out a small chuckle, looking down at their hands. He brought her hand to his lips, pecking gentle kisses on her knuckles. 

Adrien put her hand down and picked up his ukulele, crossing his legs and strumming it gently. 

"A long, long time ago, there was a volcano, living all alone in the middle of the sea.  

He sat high above his bay, watching all the couples play, and wishing that he had someone too. 

And from his lava came this song of hope that he sang out loud everyday for years and years. 

I have a dream I hope will come true. That you're here with me, and I'm here with you. I wish that the earth, sea and the sky up above will send me someone to lava."  

The chords were soft and Adrien's voice was gentle as he sang. He closed his eyes as the cheerful tone of the song slowed. 

"Years of singing all alone turned his lava into stone, until he was on the brink of extinction. 

But little did he know that living in the sea below, another volcano was listening to his song. 

Everyday she heard his tune, her lava grew and grew because, she believed his song was meant for her. 

Now she was so ready to finally meet him above the sea as he sang his song of hope for the last time. 

I have a dream I hope will come true. That you're here with me and I'm here with you. I wish that the earth, sea and the sky up above 

Will send me someone to lava." 

"You... Have a lovely voice." Adrien's eyes shot open as he looked up. Marinette's eyes were still closed, but her head was canted towards the side, towards him. 

"You... You're awake?" She tried to nod but her expression turned into a pained one, so she stopped. 

"Yes." She spoke lightly, her voice almost weak. 

"Can you open your eyes?" Adrien asked, afraid that she hasn't opened them. 

"I can, I just... The lights are too bright." She gave a weak chuckle and Adrien was quick to scramble up and close the blinds and turn down the lights. 

"I turned the lights down." Adrien stood by her bedside, watching as her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes fluttered open. 

Her blue eyes scanned the room before focusing on his green ones. She let out a soft smile, taking in his features with a blush. 

"Hi." She said shyly. 

"Hey." Adrien chuckled happily. "I'll go get the nurses okay? They'll be glad to hear that you're awake." She let out a tiny 'okay' and Adrien left the room momentarily. 

Marinette's vitals and stitches were chucked, she was asked many questions regarding how she was feeling. Pain was localized to her ribs, head and her lower abdomen. Adrien remained in the corner of the room, watching as the nurses ran all these tests over Marinette, simmering in his guilt. Broken ribs, head trauma, a miscarriage... 

A baby. They were going to have a baby... Adrien hadn't known but he had noticed small changes – her extra radiance and the tiniest bit of the widening of her hips. But he never thought that this had been the case. A small bit of life, created by Marinette and himself... Gone. 

Something burned in Adrien's throat and he excused himself out to the hall, trying to hold back his tears. Once he was able to control his emotions, her rang Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. 

"It's been a long two weeks." Sabine said happily. "I'll let Tom know and we will be down there as soon as we finish closing up the bakery." 

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." 

"Oh and Adrien?" 

"Yes Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?" 

"Thank you, for everything you've done for us." Adrien smiled. 

"Don't mention it. I wouldn't want to say that I'm also doing this for myself." Sabine laughed. 

"One more thing Adrien." 

"Yes?" 

"I told you to stop calling me 'Mrs. Dupain-Cheng'. I told you to call me 'mom'." Adrien let out a weak chuckle. 

"Okay. See you soon mom." Sabine chuckled. 

"See you in a bit." 

"Mr. Agreste?" Marinette's nurse was standing behind him, smiling. 

"How's she doing?" Adrien asked as he put his phone away. 

"She's doing really well. She seems to have recovered nicely. It's dinner time and although she might not be very hungry, we will bring her some dinner momentarily." Adrien grinned. 

"Thank you." 

"You can go in now if you like. We will be doing a round in a hour, but If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us, okay?" Adrien nodded and went back to the room, being greeted with a smile. 

"Oh you're back." She smiled. She had been sat up now, the bandages around her head had been removed and her hair was let loose, pinned away from her face. 

"Wouldn't miss you awake for a moment." A noticeable blush spread across her cheeks, looking down sheepishly. 

"You're too kind." She said, tucking some stray hair behind her ear. 

"Anything for you." Adrien smiled as he sat down by her bedside. 

"But don't you have some other place to be?" Adrien shook his head. 

"Nope, not for the rest of the night. I'm going to spend the night and I'll be leaving early tomorrow for the last day of school." 

"You juggle so many things at once, how do you do it?" Adrien chuckled, shrugging. 

"I don't know. I just feel like I can do anything just as long as I can see you at the end of the day." She let out a pained chuckle. 

"But don't you have other patients to check up on?" 

"I don't, I -" Adrien stopped. What did she ask? "Patients?" Adrien repeated. She hummed in approval. 

"I'm sure you have more patients to take care of here in the hospital, don't you?" He couldn't process her question correctly. 

"Patients?" He asked again. Her eyebrows furrowed. 

"You are my doctor, aren't you?" 

○○○ 

"They said she was fine! She was doing so well, she healed almost perfectly. Everything was fine!" Adrien slammed his hand on the table and began to pace the room, running a shaky hand through his hair. 

"Mr. Agreste, I told you that we would be able to fix her external injures, but I did not confirm about her internal state. I did say that we wouldn't find out if she sustained any psychological injuries until she wakes. Now that she's awake, we've managed to find out that she has memory loss. How sever it is, we don't know yet and will have to find out slowly." Dr. Desjardins ran a hand down her face with a sigh. "And Mr. Agreste, that does not mean to go and bombard her with questions, do you understand?" Adrien remained silent. 

"Adrien, do you understand?" She repeated, more demanding this time. Adrien let out a sigh and nodded. 

"I understand." 

Tom, Sabine and Adrien stood outside Marinette's hospital room, processing all the newfound information. 

"Adrien, do you want to go inside?" Sabine asked. Adrien shook his head. 

"No, you... You can go in first, I'll... I'll wait out here." Adrien sat down on some chairs that were just outside Marinette's bedroom. Tom and Sabine looked at each other worriedly, Sabine rubbing Adrien's shoulder comfortingly. 

"Come in whenever you're ready then." Sabine let him go as he nodded, the two going inside. 

"Mama! Papa!" Adrien could hear Marinette welcome her parents in excitedly. 

"Hi Marinette. Do you know who we are?" He heard Sabine ask. 

"Of course, how could I forget who you are?" 

"Can you tell us our names?" Tom asked. 

"Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng." She replied. 

"What about your name. Can you tell us your name?" Sabine questioned. 

"I'm Marinette Duapin-Cheng." 

Everything else was fuzzy after that. Sabine and Tom conversed with her, answering any and all questions that she had. They didn't ask her anything else, not wanting to overwhelm her with anything. 

"Say Mama?" 

"Yes dear?" 

"Why am I wearing this fancy ring on my finger?" There was a prolonged silence that met with her question. Adrien's knuckles were beyond white now. 

"You're married sweetie." 

"I am?" 

"Do you not remember?" Tom asked the question that was running through Adrien's mind. 

"To Nathanael right? I don't remember our wedding." Another silence. 

"You're not married to Nathanael, dear." 

Many details were shared and in the end, it resulted with Sabine stepping out of the room, looking down at Adrien who was leaning on his elbows on his knees. He couldn't look up at her so she kneeled, tilting her head to catch his eyes. 

"Adrien, honey? She wants to see you." Adrien took in a deep breath, nodding. Sabine straightened and he stood, rubbing his clammy palms on his pants. Tom was standing by the door and Sabine placed a palm on Adrien's back, gently ushering him inside. Adrien took several steps in and was caught by her bluebell eyes and froze like a deer caught in headlights. 

"Hi." Adrien looked behind him and found that he was suddenly alone. 

He shouldn't be afraid right? He was only going to be talking to his wife. The woman he's been married to for a year. The woman he lived with for three years. The woman he's known for five. The woman that knew him like the back of her hand... Or knew. 

"Hello." He replied, rubbing his arm awkwardly as he stood at the end of her bed. She didn't say anything, just stared at him, examining his features. After a while, she rose her hand and moved it to the chair beside the bed, patting it, motioning him to sit. He shuffled over quietly, sitting down. 

"Mama and Papa tell me that we're married... Is it true?" Adrien struggled to meet her gaze. Instead, he rose his left and, bringing her attention to his wedding band. She brought her left hand next to his, their fingers almost touching, but not. 

"It is." Adrien was struggling to find his voice. 

"Why?" The question caught him off guard. 

"W-Why?" He repeated. 

"Ah, sorry. Um, like, how did we meet? Or, uh, how I came to marry you whenever I was engaged to someone else?" His hand clenched the bed sheet beside her hand. He watched as her hand flinched slightly and his grip on the bed sheet eased. 

"Have you heard of the Agrestes?" He asked, not looking up at her. 

"They're only the most popular fashionistas around Paris, of course. Gabriel Agreste is like a role model to me. His designs are so unique, I wish that I can work for him someday." Adrien glanced up at her through his fringe. 

"You do know that you're an Agreste, right?" He asked. She blinked. 

"Wait, I am?" Adrien didn't respond, only reaching out to her right arm, turning the paper band that was around her wrist. "Marinette Agreste." She read astonished. 

"I'm Adrien Agreste, Gabriel Agreste's son." She looked up at him, a blush on her face. 

"O-Oh man, how did I manage something like that?" She stammered. In all honestly, it was kind of cute to see her stammering the way she did. It reminded him of a time long ago. 

"Gabriel was having an internship program. Appliers had to submit a bowler hat design into him and you won. We worked together for most of your internship." She nodded slowly, taking in the details. 

"Why do you call your dad by his first name?" She questioned him. Adrien opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. He gaped for a couple seconds before he closed, eyebrows furrowed. "Oh. I'm sorry, it's not my place to ask that." She removed her hands from being next to his but Adrien caught one. 

"No, it is... You... You're my wife, you can ask, it's just... You knew why I call him by his first name, I just-" Adrien sat back in his chair, letting her hand go. "I just never thought I'd have to explain something like that to someone... To you when you were there..." There was a silence that passed between them, until Adrien decided to look up at her. Her shoulders sagged as her hands met in her lap, her gaze downcast. 

"I'm sorry, I just... Don't remember..." Her voice cracked and her shoulders shook slightly. 

"God damn it." Adrien cursed under his breath. He pushed himself off his chair and practically launched himself onto her bed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Don't cry, please, please, don't cry, you shouldn't be sorry. I should be the one who should be sorry." It ate at him; he knew she couldn't remember and he was trying to wrap his head around the idea that he would have to explain almost everything that's happened between them. The whole last five months of their lives, gone in a flash. 

Adrien remained in her bed, Marinette moving slightly to the side to allow him more room to sit. He sat and she found herself leaning into his arms and chest as she sobbed. Guilt burned through him, like a raging wildfire. 

Adrien let out a shuddered breath as her put his chin over Marinette's head, stroking her shoulder comfortingly. "You... You may not remember the last five years of our life but... But I'm determined, I'm going to do everything possible to help you remember." Marinette's hand clenched his shirt, her shoulders trembling. 

"Everything?" Marinette whispered. Adrien nodded. 

"Everything and anything." Adrien replied. 

"But... But what if... I don't remember?" Adrien's eyes fluttered as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. His bottom lip quivered and he increased the speed of rubbing Marinette's shoulder comfortingly. 

"Maybe this once in a lifetime love will find a second chance." 

○○○ 

The last day of school. The snowfall was light enough that they didn't cancel school, yet Adrien was in almost frozen state. Physically, he was present in all his classes, yet mentally and emotionally, he was gone. It's not like it mattered much anyways, since all the students did on the last day of school was socialize. 

"Professor Agreste?" Adrien was sat at his desk, leaning on his elbow, his closed fist to his lips. He was staring at the floor blankly, trying to formulate just how he was going to make it through this. What if she didn't remember? What if she doesn't remember and then doesn't want to be with him?  

"Professor Agreste?" A voice broke through his train of thought and he blinked, looking at two girls who were standing in front of his desk. Adrien lowered his hand, smiling kindly, a skill he had honed over his modelling career. 

"Sorry, what is it?" The girls looked at each other with giggles, evident flushes on their faces. 

"We were all talking about what we were planning for winter break and we were all wondering what you were going to be doing this winter break?" One of the girls asked. 

"Yeah, we tried calling you from where we were sitting, but you seemed to be really spaced out." The other nodded, turning to look at him. 

"So, what are your plans for this Christmas?" They looked at him expectantly while Adrien blinked. 

Adrien hadn't thought this far. How was he going to spend Christmas this year? Was it going to be a normal Christmas? Or was it going to be a brand new Christmas that he was going to spend with a different person? Or maybe even alone? Marinette had been planning to go to some resort and Adrien had promised he would, recently had started looked for somewhere to stay towards the end of the year. 

Was he going to enter the new year with his wife, or a stranger, or even worse, alone? 

"Professor Agreste?" They asked again. 

"Sorry, I... I'm probably going to stay home with my... My wife." The smile that he had been wearing was long gone and he was swept away in his thoughts again. Adrien cleared his throat, clearing his mind of any foul thoughts, smiling again up at the girls. "Sorry, I got some emails that I have to respond to." Adrien turned to his desktop and the girls nodded, leaving him to his devices. 

As Adrien arrived at the hospital at the end of the day, Adrien skipped out on playing for the kids today. He's had so many negative emotions for one day, all he wanted to do was to see Marinette, get swept in her bluebell eyes and wrapped in her warmth and lulled by her voice. 

The nurses welcomed him kindly, but gave him some glances that were curious to Adrien, but he was too exhausted to find out what it was. It must have not been of too much importance, since they would just whisper to themselves and not tell him directly. 

Adrien turned down the familiar hall and listened to the faint sounds of machines beeping and conversation behind closed doors. As he continued walking towards her door, two very familiar figures were standing in front of Marinette's door. He pace slowed, not wanting to believe who it was. 

"Nathalie?" He stopped, several feet away from her. Gabriel Agreste's personal assistant and driver were standing in front of Marinette's door, the two of them turning to look at him. 

"Adrien." Nathalie greeted in her never changing cold demeanor. 

"What are you doing here?" Nathalie lowered her tablet, narrowing her eyes at Adrien. 

"Visiting an ill family member, of course." She replied. Adrien almost glared. 

"Now we are family?" Adrien asked annoyingly. 

"Gabriel received news that Marinette had woken up and he wanted to get a first hand source that she was recovering well." She told him, Adrien nodding his head. 

"Bullshit. Get out of the way Nathalie." 

"We were told to not let anyone in." The Gorilla driver spoke up. Adrien's eyes snapped to him, his eyes not holding back their glare. 

"And who are you, chief of security? Please get out of my way before I do call security." Nathalie exchanged an unemotional glance with the Gorilla before she gave a curt nod, the two stepping out of the way. Adrien quickly stepped through them, practically running inside. 

Adrien was greeted with the view of Marinette sobbing into her hands as Gabriel Agreste looked down at her condescendingly. 

"Father!" Adrien shouted. His voice startled Marinette, her bluebell eyes struck with fear as found him inside the room. Gabriel, on the other hand, turned slowly, looking at his son with contempt. 

"Adrien." 

"What did you do?" An evil smirk pulled at his father's cheeks. 

"Why I didn't do nothing. I just merely told her how she cheated her way through the whole program and how you really didn't love her. That she was just as useless and talentless as all the other little interns." His words were like a poison and they stung Marinette harder as he continued. She brought her hands to her face and as she sobbed. 

"Get the hell out." Adrien growled. 

"She had to know uncultured she was." Gabriel continued and Adrien snapped. 

"Get out, get out, get the fuck out! If you weren't my father and if I didn't have that lingering amount of respect that I had for you, I would-" Adrien was shouting, grabbing the attention of the nurses. They rushed in and were quick to hold Adrien back, one going to comfort the sobbing Marinette. 

"Sir, we are going to have to ask you to leave the premises." One of the nurses told Gabriel. He looked down at her, letting out a hum of disapproval. 

"I shall take my leave then." He gave a fake smile and left, Nathalie and the driver following behind closely. 

Adrien's anger settled and the hospital security confirmed that Gabriel had left. Some of the nurses lingered momentarily, asking if they needed anything and that if they did, to let them know. After nods of confirmation, Adrien and Marinette were left alone. 

The silence was thick. Adrien didn't know what to say – his father, the one who had practically disowned him many years ago, came to talk to his wife, who was suffering from memory loss. Information that had her crying, information that was completely incorrect. Adrien came and sat in the chair at Marinette's bedside, Marinette looking down at her hands in her lap. 

"Marinette? Are you okay?" He questioned softly. She didn't reply and he tried to peek through her long hair that was over her shoulders. Adrien rose a hand and was about to place it on hers, when she flinched and she started crying again. 

"Don't touch me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lava song lyrics are from Disney's short animated film Lava  
> And of course, the Flower, Gleam and Glow came from Tangled.


End file.
